Der Anfang
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Wann haben sich Severus und Remus das erste Mal getroffen? Ist Severus wirklich ein echter Slytherin? Eine kleine Story mit drei Kapiteln über die Möglichkeit einer Freundschaft und warum es anders kam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nur der Plot. Die Charaktere gehören allesamt J. K: Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fiction kein Geld.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, bitte reviewt fleißig 

**1. Severus**

„Severus!"

Die Stimme von Tobias Snape dröhnte durch das ganze Haus. Er hasste es, wenn er seinem Sohn hinterherlaufen musste.

„Verdammt wo steckt der Junge denn", fuhr er seine Frau an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen", keifte sie zurück.

Ein Stockwerk über ihnen saß ein Junge auf dem Boden seines spärlich eingerichteten Zimmers und starrte auf seine Hände. Sein schwarzes schulterlanges Haar verdeckte das blasse Gesicht mit der übergroßen Hakennase nicht vollständig und verschmolz mit dem schwarzen abgetragenen Pullover, den er trug und der drei Nummern zu groß war. Dadurch wirkte sein ohnehin schon schmaler Körper nur noch kleiner und schmächtiger. Heute würde er zum ersten Mal die Welt der Zauberer betreten und er war nervös.

Das einzige, was er von der Welt, aus der auch seine Mutter kam, kannte, waren einige Bücher mit beweglichen Bildern darin. Seine Großeltern hatten ihm letztes Jahr ein magisches Spielzeug geschenkt, was sein Vater „aus Versehen" zerstört hatte. Natürlich war es für seine Eltern wieder ein guter Grund gewesen sich zu streiten.

Wenn Severus sehr angestrengt nachdachte, dann erinnerte er sich, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der seine Eltern nicht gestritten hatten. Wo seine Mutter nicht versucht hatte ihn gegen seinen Vater auszuspielen und sein Vater seine Mutter nicht angeschrieen hatte, dass sie sich ja nicht einbilden brauchte, dass sie etwas Besseres wäre, nur weil sie eine Hexe war. In sein Haus kam nichts Magisches. Schließlich waren sie „normale" Leute. Seine Mutter schrie dann zurück und Severus hatte sich schon manchmal gefragt, warum sie seinen Vater nicht einfach verzauberte.

Seit der Brief von Hogwarts gekommen war, war alles noch schlimmer geworden, denn nun gab es keinen Tag, an dem sein Vater ihm nicht sagte, dass solange er seine Füße unter seinen Tisch stellte Severus ihn als Oberhaupt der Familie zu akzeptieren hatte, Zauberer oder nicht. Severus war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Vater diese Autorität notfalls mit Schlägen einfordern würde.

Er hörte wie sich die schweren Schritte seines Vaters näherten und sprang auf. Die Tür flog auf und im Rahmen stand ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann mit einem verhärmten Gesicht, das allerdings noch die Spuren einer vergangenen Attraktivität trug. Wie Severus hatte auch er eine Hakennase, doch passte sie in die markanten Züge des Erwachsenen wesentlich besser, als in die weichen des Kindes.

„Dir macht es wohl Spaß deine Mutter warten zu lassen, was? Denkst wohl, du bist was besseres, was!"

Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, Vater."

Seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr, hatte Severus seinen Vater nicht mehr mit „Dad" ansprechen dürfen, da diese Bezeichnung sich nicht mit der Ehrerbietung, die ein Sohn seinem Vater entgegenzubringen hatte, vereinbaren ließ.

„Dann komm´."

Tobias Snape packte den Jungen am Hinterkopf und stieß ihn vor sich her die Treppe hinunter.

Unten wartete bereits Eileen. Die Jahre und auch der ständige Streit mit ihrem Mann hatten ihrem ohnehin nicht besonders attraktiven Äußeren übel mitgespielt. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren scharf und verbittert geworden, durch das lange schwarze Haar, dass sie immer zu einem Zopf gebunden trug, zogen sich, obwohl sie eine Hexe war, bereits die ersten grauen Strähnen. Ihre Eltern, vor allem ihr Vater, Theodore Prince, Mitglied einer uralten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, hatten den Kontakt zu der Muggelwelt immer gefördert und waren begeistert gewesen, als sie Tobias als ihren Verlobten vorgestellt hatte. Eileen hatte den Verdacht, dass sich sein Vater vor allem so für Muggel interessierte, um von der schwarzmagischen Vergangenheit seiner Familie abzulenken.

Mit 16 Jahren hatte ihr ihr Großvater ein schwarzmagisches Buch gezeigt, in dem die Taten der Princes sehr genau wiedergegeben waren. Sie hatten jahrhundertelang zusammen mit den Malfoys zu der schwarzmagischen Elite der Zaubererwelt gehört und „einige der genialsten Tränkemeister die die Welt je gesehen hat" hervorgebracht. Außerdem waren sie mit allen alten reinblütigen Familien quer über alle Kontinente verwandt.

Als Eileen ihrem Vater davon erzählt hatte, hatte er nur gesagt, dass sie ihrem Großvater nicht zuhören durfte und die Princes viele Dinge getan hatten, die großes Leid hervorgerufen hatten.

„Wir sind sowohl den Zauberern als auch den Muggeln viel schuldig", hatte ihr Vater immer gesagt.

Er war besorgt gewesen, als sie nach Slytherin gekommen war und gesagt, dass sie besonders aufpassen müsse nicht dem Bösen zu verfallen.

„Du darfst dir nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, Kind, nicht mit diesem Namen."

Sie hatte sich auf nichts zu schulden kommen lassen. Sie hatte sich von den Malfoys fern gehalten, hatte nichts Gefährlicheres als Koboldstein gespielt und war die Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht zur Vertrauensschülerin gebracht, aber ihr Vater war darüber nur erleichtert gewesen. Als sie dann Tobias Snape geheiratet hatte, hatte sie sich endlich von der Zaubererwelt verabschiedet. In den bisherigen zwölf Jahren ihrer Ehe hatte sie wie ein Muggel gelebt. Es war ihr nicht immer leicht getan, aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden.

„Da bist du ja endlich."

Sie musterte ihren Sohn. Er war klein und schwach, aber seine magischen Fähigkeiten machten ihr Sorgen. Er hatte trotz seiner Jugend ein erschreckend großes Potential. Mit zwei Jahren hatte er sein Kuscheltier zum Schweben gebracht, mit fünf waren durch einen Wutausbruch fast alle Fensterscheiben im Haus geborsten. Severus war sehr temperamentvoll, und wenn er nicht lernte sich zu beherrschen, würde das eines Tages in einer Katastrophe enden.

Eileen dachte an ihre Tochter Serena, die jetzt dreizehn Jahre alt geworden wäre. Sie war ein sanftes, hübsches Mädchen gewesen. Im Alter von sieben Jahren, war sie von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden, weil Severus unbedingt im Wald hatte spielen wollen. Eileen hatte sie nach St. Mungos gebracht, aber die Heiler hatten nichts mehr für das kleine Mädchen tun können. Einen Tag und eine Nacht hatte ihre Tochter um ihr Leben gekämpft und den Kampf verloren. Mit ihr war in Eileen jede Freude gestorben.

Es war ihr gleichgültig, dass Tobias vor Trauer fast den Verstand verloren und dass der fünfjährige Severus wochenlang Alpträume gehabt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch an einen Satz, den der Kleine zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung gesagt hatte: „Eines Tages werde ich machen, dass es keine Werwölfe mehr gibt." Eileen hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Als könnte er diese Bestien davon abhalten, über Menschen her zu fallen.

Er hatte damals alles über Werwölfe wissen wollen. Sie faszinierten ihn. Eileen hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie dunkle, gewissenlose Bestien waren, von denen man sich am besten fern hielt. Mehr brauchte er ihrer Meinung nach nicht zu wissen.

Sie nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand, verabschiedete sich von ihrem Mann und ging auf einen kleinen Weg hinter dem Haus. Dann schlang sie die Arme um Severus. Dieser wurde von dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt überrascht und versteifte sich sofort. Dann spürte er, wie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er fühlte sich, als würde man ihn durch ein zu enges Rohr pressen. Er drückte die Augen fest zu und hoffte nur, dass es schnell wieder vorbeigehen würde, was immer „es" auch war.

Als er wieder etwas wahrnehmen konnte, standen seine Mutter und er in einer schmutzigen Straße vor einem dunklen Pub. Eileen schob ihn durch das Gedränge, das in dem Gasthaus herrschte, in den Hinterhof vor eine Backsteinmauer. Dann sah Severus zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie seine Mutter ihren Zauberstab zog. Sie berührte mit ihm die Steine. Mit großen Augen sah Severus, wie die Steine zur Seite wichen und einen Torbogen bildeten.

„Das ist die Winkelgasse."

Severus wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hingucken sollte. Ein phantastisches Geschäft reihte sich an das nächste. Er gab unzählige Stände und Geschäfte, darunter eines, das magische Süßigkeiten verkaufte, ein Geschäft, in dem man Eulen kaufen konnte, einen Buchladen, einen Laden für „Kessel aller Größen", eine Apotheke, „Madam Malkins´ Roben für alle Anlässe", ein Geschäft, das Rennbesen anpries „Kaufen Sie einen Sauberwisch 100. Der Besen unseres Nationalteams und ganz hinten sah Severus zu seiner Begeisterung es ein Haus mit der Aufschrift „Ollivander Zauberstäbe".

Er hätte sich gern alles aus der Nähe angesehen, doch seine Mutter zog ihn mit Bestimmtheit zu einem hohen Gebäude mit weißen Säulen davor: „Gringotts Bank". Er hatte kaum Zeit die Überschrift zu lesen, so schnell eilte Eileen durch die Halle zu einem der Schalter. Severus staunte. An den Schaltern saßen nämlich keine Menschen sondern kleine verschrumpelte Wesen mit langen Nasen und großen Ohren. Sie sahen nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Mutter? Was ist das?"

„Das sind Kobolde, und jetzt sei still."

Eileen wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn unangenehm auffiel.

„Ich möchte englische Pfund in Galleonen umtauschen."

„Sehr wohl."

Der Kobold musterte Eileen und Severus eindringlich und überreichte Mrs Snape einen Beutel, in dem es leise klimperte.

„Der nächste bitte."

„Komm´"

Eileen eilte so schnell aus der Bank, dass Severus Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihr zu folgen.

„So, ich denke, wir kaufen dir erst einmal eine Robe", sagte sie „Ich hoffe Madam Malkins hat auch gebrauchte", fügte sie mit einen Blick in den Beutel hinzu.

Severus musste aufpassen, seine Mutter nicht zu verlieren, was fast unmöglich war, denn es gab unglaublich viel zu sehen.

„Dad, kaufst du mir den Sauberwisch?"

Ein Junge, etwas größer als Severus, mit wildem schwarzen Haar und einer Brille hinter der braune Augen funkelten, zog seinen Vater am Ärmel.

„James, du weißt, dass die Erstklässler keinen Besen mit nach Hogwarts bringen dürfen, und außerdem hast du schon einen."

„Aber der Sauberwisch ist besser, und das wird schon keiner merken. Bitte, Dad."

Der Mann seufzte.

„Na gut, aber sag´ Mum nichts." Der Junge grinste. „Mach´ ich."

In Madam Malkin´s gab es Roben in allen Größen und Farben. Severus musste an einen Film denken, den er einmal gesehen hatte. Dort hatten die Zauberer auch solche Sachen getragen. Eine freundliche Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar und warmen braunen Augen kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun? Wahrscheinlich Hogwarts, oder?"

Sie lächelte Severus an, der zaghaft zurücklächelte. Seine Eltern hatten kaum Kontakt zu Menschen außerhalb der Familie, so dass er Fremden gegenüber immer etwas scheu war. Allerdings kamen auch Familienmitglieder kaum zu Besuch.

„Haben Sie auch gebrauchte Roben?"

Eileens Stimme war kühl und distanziert. Madam Malkins Lächeln veränderte sich nicht, sondern nahm an Wärme eher noch zu.

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie hier herüber."

Sie führte sie in eine hintere Ecke ihres Geschäftes.

„Stell´ dich schon einmal auf den Schemel", rief sie Severus zu und holte sofort einige schwarze Gewänder aus ihrem reichhaltigen Sortiment.

„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Sie stülpte Severus eine der Roben über, die ihm über die Füße bis auf den Boden fiel.

„Also, dann kürzen wir hier ein bisschen, nehmen hier noch was weg. Ja, so geht es."

Geschickt schlug sie den Saum und die Ärmel um und steckte alles fest.

„Sie brauchen drei Roben, glaube ich?"

„Allerdings."

„Darf es sonst noch etwas sein?" fragte die geschäftstüchtige Frau.

„Nein, danke", entgegnete Eileen kühl, „Das wär´s."

„Gut, wohin soll ich es schicken?"

„ Baker´s Street 13, Spinners End. Der Name ist Snape."

"In drei Tagen sollte alles da sein."

Madam Malkins packte die Roben zusammen.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Severus nickte ihr freundlich zu und stand wieder auf der Straße. Seine Mutter hatte den Brief von Hogwarts in der Hand.

„Was brauchst du noch? – Ach ja, Bücher."

Sie packte Severus an der Hand und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

Nur einige Minuten später betraten Severus und seine Mutter ein Büchergeschäft. Severus fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Überall roch es nach Papier und Staub kräuselte sich in den schräg einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen. Severus liebte Bücher. Sie gaben ihm die Möglichkeit der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen, den endlosen Streitereien zwischen seinen Eltern, den Zorn seines Vaters und der Gleichgültigkeit seiner Mutter. Er hatte sich selbst das Lesen beigebracht und alle Bücher, die er zu Hause finden konnte, sowenig es auch waren, hatte er förmlich verschlungen.

Eileen Snape warf noch einen Blick auf die Liste und fragte nach Second – Hand – Exemplaren der benötigten Bücher.

Severus schlich sich unbemerkt davon und stand plötzlich vor einer Wand voller Bücher, von denen er bisher nur geträumt hatte. Sie handelten von Vampiren, Sphinxen, Chimären und, zu Severus großer Begeisterung, auch von Werwölfen. Andächtig strich er über die ledernden Buchrücken. Werwölfe faszinierten ihn seit jener Nacht, in der eine dieser Bestien seine Schwester angefallen hatte. Er wusste, dass er sie hassen sollte, so wie seine Mutter es tat, aber er konnte sich der Faszination, die diese Geschöpfe, die halb Mensch und halb Monster waren, auf ihn ausübten nicht entziehen.

Er war so in die Buchtitel vertieft, dass er den Jungen nicht bemerkte, der gerade in einem Buch blätterte, bis er ihn versehentlich anrempelte und das Buch des anderen zu Boden fiel. Severus fuhr zurück und sah in zwei überraschte goldbraune Augen. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er und hob das Buch wieder auf. Es hieß: Werwölfe. Mythen und Fakten". Nach einigem Zögern gab er dem Jungen das Buch zurück.

„Du interessierst dich für Werwölfe?"

Die goldbraunen Augen betrachteten ihn intensiv. Diesernickte.

„Sie … sie faszinieren mich."

Der Junge lächelte.

„Severus!"

Seine Mutter war wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm aufgetaucht.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich …"

„Ich habe deine Bücher bereits gekauft."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung Ladentür. Severus wandte den Kopf. Der Junge mit dem Buch hob die Hand zum Abschied. Er lächelte immer noch. Severus erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er mit seiner Mutter wieder auf der Straße stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? zum Review-Button lins


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, der Plot und die unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Malina: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ebenso, wie das erste.

gwiwileth: Danke für deine Review und danke, dass es macht dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich den gleichen Titel habe wie du. Das war unbeabsichtigt. Severus bleibt so, wie er ist, jedenfalls im Inneren. Die Weichen für seine Zukunft werden aber schon gestellt. Mehr verrat ich nicht. 

DerEisbaer: tiefe Verbeugung Vielen Dank.

In diesem Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich um Remus und seine Familie. Ein bisschen Severus ist aber auch dabei.

**2. Remus**

Remus stand immer noch da, mit dem Buch in der Hand, als der andere Junge, Severus, den Laden längst verlassen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn so an ihm fasziniert hatte: sein Interesse für Werwölfe, seine freundliche schüchterne Art oder diese schwarzen Augen. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen mit schwarzen Augen gesehen.

„Remus?"

Er wand den Kopf und sah in die warmen dunklen Augen seiner Mutter. Sie lächelte.

„Hast du etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

Der Junge nickte und zeigte ihr das Buch.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal gucken, wo deine Geschwister sind."

Remus folgte ihr. Sie fanden den 13jährigen Raoul bei den Quidditchbüchern, während die 8jährige Eliza einige Bücher beobachtete, die in einem Käfig herumflatterten.

Alexa Lupin lächelte traurig. Sie hoffte, dass ihre kleine Tochter ebenfalls das magische Talent geerbt hatte und wie Remus eines Tages nach Hogwarts gehen würde und nicht das Schicksal von Raoul würde teilen müssen.

Ihr ältester Sohn war ein Squib. Sie war fassungslos gewesen, als der 11. Geburtstag ihres Sohnes herankam und kein Brief aus Hogwarts eintraf. Sie hatte ihn nach St. Mungos gebracht und dort die Diagnose erfahren. Sie hatte ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten können und sich immer wieder gefragt: Warum? John und sie waren beide Zauberer. Sie kam aus einer magischen Familie und Johns Eltern waren ein Muggle und eine Hexe. Raoul hatte relativ gelassen reagiert. Er wusste natürlich, dass alle Menschen um ihn herum Zauberer waren, aber sein Vater hatte ihm immer beigebracht, dass Muggel genauso viel wert waren. So war er auf eine Muggelschule im Nachbarort gegangen und hatte nach kurzer Zeit viele Freunde gefunden.

Alexa war stolz auf ihn. Er erinnerte sie in seiner ruhigen sicheren Art oft an ihren Mann, der bei einem Auroreneinsatz von Todessern getötet worden war. John Lupin war einer der besten Auroren gewesen und war wegen seiner natürlichen Autorität von Kollegen und Auszubildenden sehr geschätzt worden. Seit seinem Tod, ernährte nun Alexa ihre kleine Familie. Sie war die einzige Heilerin im Dorf und verdiente so genug, dass die Lupins zwar nicht reich waren, aber genug hatten zum Leben.

Alexa unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie vermisste ihren Mann immer noch, auch wenn er schon 6 Jahre tot war. Sie hatte seit dem keinen Mann mehr angesehen, obwohl es an Angeboten nicht gemangelt hatte. Sie war mit 35 Jahren immer noch eine attraktive Frau, aber sie hatte auch ihre Kinder, die sie brauchten. Besonders Remus. Sie würde niemals die furchtbare Nacht vergessen, als Nachbarn ihren schwer verletzten 6jährigen Sohn in ihr Haus gebracht hatten

„_Wir haben Wolfsgeheul gehört."_

„_Wir konnten ihn gerade noch verjagen."_

„_Es tut uns so leid."_

Sie brauchte die Diagnose der Spezialisten nicht, um zu wissen, welches Schicksal ihren Sohn erwartete. Natürlich hatten die Ministeriumsbeamten darauf bestanden, dass er ab jetzt die Vollmondnächte an einem sicheren Ort verbrachte. Es zerriss ihr heute noch fast das Herz, wenn sie Remus einmal im Monat in den Keller bringen musste, wo der Käfig stand, in dem er bis zum Sonnenaufgang bleiben musste.

Am schlimmsten waren aber die Verletzungen, die Bisse und tiefen Wunden, die er sich in diesem Nächten selbst zufügte, und sie konnte den Göttern nicht genug dafür danken, dass sie eine sehr gute Heilerin war. Sie war überglücklich gewesen, als er den Brief bekommen hatte und trotz seines Zustandes als Schüler an ihrer alten Schule akzeptiert worden war. Trotz allen Widrigkeiten würde er ein Zauberer werden. Sie würde Albus Dumbledore dafür ewig dankbar sein.

Alexa ging zur Kasse und bezahlte Remus´ Schulbücher, das obligatorische Buch über Werwölfe - Remus hatte mindestens ein Dutzend davon - und noch einige Bücher über Quidditch, einen Sport, für den sich Raoul begeisterte, obwohl er ein Squib war und selbst keinen Besen fliegen konnte. Allerdings ließen ihn manchmal seine magischen Freunde, von denen er auch einige hatte, mitfliegen. Sie hatten ihn sogar schon einmal zu einem Match mitgenommen.

Als sie wieder auf der Straße standen, erlaubte sie ihrem ältesten Sohn sich in einem Quidditchgeschäft umzusehen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er seine kleine Schwester mitnahm. Raoul versuchte zu protestieren, aber ein Blick seiner Mutter brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Also packte er Eliza an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung seines Lieblingsladens.

Remus und seine Mutter machten sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander´s, denn Remus würde jetzt seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommen. Der Junge schwankte zwischen Freude und Nervosität. Er wusste, dass es fast einem Wunder gleich kam, dass er überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen würde und seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich der Zauberstab seinen Besitzer aussuchte.

Was war, wenn kein Zauberstab einen Werwolf als Besitzer haben wollte? Würde er dann nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen können?

Allerdings wäre das bei näherer Betrachtung auch nicht wirklich schlimm. Schließlich ging Raoul auch nicht nach Hogwarts, und er war glücklich. Remus liebte und bewunderte seinen großen Bruder. Obwohl er kein Zauberer war, war er sehr beliebt im Dorf. Er hatte ständig Freunde um sich herum, deren unumstrittener Anführer er war. Er brachte auch oft seine Muggelfreunde aus dem Nachbardorf mit, die mit ihm zusammen Fußball spielten. Raoul hatte den Muggelsport auch einigen seiner magischen Freunde gezeigt und so kam es, dass Fußball im Dorf fast so beliebt war, wie Quidditch. Remus hoffte, dass er in Hogwarts Freunde finden würde, denn seit dem Werwolfzwischenfall wollten nur noch wenige mit ihm befreundet sein. Seine stille zurückhaltende Art und seine Liebe zu Büchern konnten diesem Zustand nicht wirklich abhelfen.

Plötzlich riss ihn eine unangenehme Stimme, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, aus seinen Gedanken. „Aus dir soll mal etwas Besonderes werden? ´Wir können Großes von Ihnen erwarten, Mr. Snape.´ Das ich nicht lache."

Es war die unfreundliche Frau aus dem Buchladen, die den Jungen mit den schwarzen Augen, Severus, vor sich her stieß. Der Junge hielt den Kopf gesenkt und umklammerte einen langen schmalen Kasten. Er wehrte sich nicht, noch schien er etwas von seiner Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

Remus und seine Mutter betraten ein dunkles Geschäft. In dem Dämmerlicht konnte Remus Regale ausmachen, die bis zur Decke reichten und mit schmalen Schachteln voll gestopft waren. Ein kleiner Mann mit grauem Haar und hellblauen Augen kam auf sie zu und stellte sich als Mr. Ollivander vor.

Alexa schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag. Mein Sohn wird im September nach Hogwarts gehen und braucht nun einen Zauberstab."

Ein Hauch von Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und Remus´ Nervosität wuchs. Was, wenn er keinen Zauberstab fand?

„So, so."

Mr. Ollivander zog ein Maßband hervor.

„Was ist deine Zauberstabhand?"

Ohne zu Zögern streckte Remus seinen linken Arm vor. Mr. Ollivander lächelte. Das Maßband wickelte sich um Remus Handgelenk und schlängelte sich dann von der Spitze seines Mittelfingers bis zur Schulter, um schließlich zu seinem Besitzer zurückzukehren.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen … Vielleicht dieser hier. Eberesche mit einem Veelahaar."

Er hielt Remus den Zauberstab hin. Er schwang ihn, aber es passierte nichts.

„Das macht nichts" sagte Ollivander, „Vielleicht ist es dieser hier: Ebenholz mit einer Drachenherzfaser."

Er war es nicht. Auch nicht der nächste, der nächste und der nächste. Nach dem fünften Versuch packte Remus die Verzweiflung. Würde er doch nicht nach Hogwarts kommen?

„Keine Sorge", versuchte Ollivander ihn zu beruhigen, „Du bist nicht der einzige, der mehr Versuche braucht. Genauer gesagt bist du schon der zweite heute."

Der Hersteller unzähliger Zauberstäbe lächelte ihn an und seine Augen funkelten.

„Vielleicht ist es dieser hier. Er ist gestern erst fertig geworden."

Er holte eine Schachtel und öffnete sie. Auf dunkelblauem Samt lag ein Zauberstab aus hellem Holz. „Weide mit dem Haar eines Einhorns, besonders gut geeignet für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlungen."

Remus nahm den Zauberstab. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in seine Hand gehören. Er schwang ihn und ein Regen goldener und weißer Funken sprühte aus der Spitze. Ollivander strahlte.

„Sie werden sicher eine Bereicherung für unsere Welt sein, Mr. Lupin."

Remus stutzte. Wusste Ollivander um sein Geheimnis? Aber das Gesicht des alten Zauberers verriet nur begeisterte Freude. Er packte den Zauberstab ein, seine Mutter bezahlte und verließ mit einem überglücklichen Remus das Geschäft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkung und Frage:**

Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer geworden, aber ich wollte die Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress nicht noch hier rein quetschen. Dafür ist sie zu wichtig, denn auf ihr wird Remus eine Entscheidung fällen, die letztendlich für den Tod von James Potter mitverantwortlich sein wird. Hier wollte ich lediglich Remus Hintergrund kurz vorstellen.

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Um den Anreiz etwas zu erhöhen, habe ich noch eine Frage:

Fällt irgendjemandem von euch ein Grund ein, warum Severus James und Sirius auf Anhieb unsympathisch ist, bzw. warum sie ihn ärgern sollten?

Ich schreibe nämlich schon an dem nächsten Kapitel und hänge an dieser Frage fest. Vorschläge sind herzlich willkommen. Umso schneller kann ich wieder updaten. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**. Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, nur der Plot gehört mir. Ähnlichkeit mit eventuell schon vorhandenen Fanfictions ist nicht beabsichtigt und tut mir leid. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fiction kein Geld.

Amazone14: Vielen Dank für deine Ideen. Wie du sehen wirst, habe ich mich von dir inspirieren lassen.

gwiwileth: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt meine, von Amazone14, inspirierte Lösung.

**Danksagung**: Amazone14 verdanke ich den Grund, warum Sirius Severus nicht ausstehen kann. Es ist also nicht alles auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

**Warnung**: Dieses Kapitel ist nichts für Fans von Sirius Black und James Potter! Die beiden kommen nicht besonders gut weg, denn Harry stellt im fünften Band fest, dass sein Vater und Sirius schlimmer als Malfoy und seine Kumpanen sind. Also sind sie das bei mir auch. Außerdem ist Sirius zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Produkt seiner Erziehung. Die Emanzipation von seinen Eltern erfolgt meiner Meinung nach erst während der Schulzeit unter dem Einfluss der Gryffindors.

Allen, die jetzt noch da sind, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Im Hogwartsexpress**

Drei Wochen später war es dann soweit. Der Tag, an dem Remus nach Hogwarts fahren würde, war gekommen. Remus war bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen und überprüfte sein Gepäck, das er schon am Vorabend gepackt hatte. Dann sah er nach, ob schon irgendjemand von seiner Familie wach war, aber alle schliefen noch fest. Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, eine Aktion, die er fast sofort bereute. Der Vollmond war erst vorletzte Nacht gewesen und noch immer litt sein Körper untern den Nachwirkungen der Verwandlung. Er rollte sich zusammen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Zimmer durchfluteten und seine Familie langsam erwachte.

Er reckte und streckte sich und schlich in die Küche, um seine Mutter bei der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks zu helfen.

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich Alexa und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

Remus versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Mir geht´s gut."

Natürlich glaubte ihm seine Mutter kein Wort, aber sie sagte nichts. Eliza und Raoul kamen aus ihren Zimmern aus dem ersten Stock heruntergestürzt und schlangen ihr Frühstück herunter. Raoul aß besonders schnell, denn in 10 Minuten musste er zur Schule. Er schaffte es nie pünktlich aufzustehen. 12 Minuten später sprang er auf sein Fahrrad und sauste davon. Auch für Eliza war es Zeit aufzubrechen. Sie umarmte ihren Bruder, holte sich einen Kuss von ihrer Mutter ab und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Schule.

Alexa verkleinerte den Schrankkoffer, und Remus apparierte zusammen mit seiner Mutter in eine schmale Gasse in der Nähe von King´s Cross. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs seine Nervosität. Sie steigerte sich zu einer leichte Panik, als Alexa zielstrebig auf eine Steinwand zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zuging, obwohl ihm seine Mutter erklärt hatte, dass dies der Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ war.

Auf der anderen Seite der Barriere erwarteten ihn bereits dutzende von Schülern, die teilweise schwarze Roben und teilweise Muggelkleidung trugen. Sie unterhielten sich, begrüßten Freunde und lachten. Der Lärm, den sie dabei verursachten, schlug gegen seine empfindlichen Ohren, und er rückte näher an seine Mutter heran, die ihn durch das Gedränge schob.

Endlich standen sie vor einer weit geöffneten Waggontür. Seine Mutter nahm Remus´ Schrankkoffer aus der Tasche ihres Rockes und vergrößerte ihn. Dann stieg sie zusammen mit ihrem Sohn in den Zug. Sie fanden bald ein leeres Abteil, und nachdem Alexa den Schrankkoffer unter die Sitze geschoben hatte, wand sie sich Remus zu.

„Mach´ keinen Blödsinn und tu´, was Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey dir sagen."

Remus nickte. Seine Mutter umarmte ihn.

„Schreib´ bald."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und strich ihm über den Kopf. Sie lächelte warm, ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Remus verspürte bereits den ersten Anflug von Heimweh, aber er lächelte tapfer. „Ich komme schon zurecht."

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz und verließ dann hastig das Abteil. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn ihre feuchten Augen sah.

Remus machte es sich auf einem Fensterplatz bequem und schaute hinaus. Seine Mutter traf auf dem Bahnsteig ein freundlich aussehendes Ehepaar, das sie umarmte und mit dem sie schnell in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Ganz in der Nähe stand ein hochgewachsener Junge, der ein paar Jahre älter als Remus war und dessen flammendrotes Haar in der Sonne leuchtete. Auf seiner schwarzen Robe prangte ein dunkelroter Aufnäher mit einem goldenen „V". Den Arm hatte er um ein Mädchen mit roten Locken gelegt und beide strahlten vor Glück während sie sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielten.

Eine Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren streifte die kleine Gruppe mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Sie war in Begleitung eines großen Jungen, der in Remus´ Alter zu sein schien, und leicht gelangweilt die Menge um ihn herum betrachtete. Seine elegant geschnittene Robe bauschte sich im Wind, und er machte den Eindruck, als gehörte King´s Cross ihm.

Plötzlich sah Remus _ihn_ – den Jungen aus der Winkelgasse. Er kam mit der unfreundlichen Frau, die seine Mutter zu sein schien. Seine schwarze Robe war abgetragen, und auch sein Schrankkoffer, den er hinter sich her schleifte, hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, sodass von seinem Gesicht nur seine Nasenspitze durch den Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren zu sehen war. Plötzlich rief die Frau mit dem eleganten Jungen der Mutter von Severus - so hieß er doch, oder? - etwas zu. Nach ihrer höhnischen Miene zu urteilen war es nichts freundliches.

Severus´ Mutter fuhr zusammen und ihr Gesicht versteinerte. Sie entgegnete etwas, woraufhin das höhnische Grinsen von dem Gesicht der anderen Frau, einer kalten Wut wich. Die elegant gekleidete Frau wand sich an Severus mit einem Ausdruck als wäre er nur ein widerliches Insekt. Der hochgewachsenen Junge neben ihr, sah ebenfalls arrogant auf Severus herab und schien auch etwas zu sagen zu haben. Severus beachtete ihn nicht. Außer einer Anspannung seiner Schultern verriet er mit keiner Bewegung, dass er die Beleidigung des anderen überhaupt gehört hatte.

Zu Remus leichten Vergnügen schien dem anderen Jungen die Missachtung seiner Person überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Er startete einen zweiten Anlauf um Severus zu provozieren und ließ dann, nachdem auch dieser Versuch an Severus´ Gleichmut gescheitert war, seinen Blick wieder über die Schüler gleiten. Nur die zusammengepressten Lippen verrieten seine Unzufriedenheit mit der Gesamtsituation. Remus grinste. Severus´ Mutter ignorierte die andere Frau ebenfalls und wand sich stattdessen an ihren Sohn. Sie sagte mit strenger Miene ein paar Worte und verließ dann den Bahnsteig.

Severus sah ihr mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen nach. Remus´ gute Laune verflog. Er folgte dem Blick des schmächtigen Jungen, und bemerkte eine Ehepaar, das sich gerade liebevoll von einem rothaarigen Mädchen in seinem Alter verabschiedete. Severus seufzte und griff nach seinem Schrankkoffer. Dann kletterte er in den Zug.

Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür von Remus´ Abteil. Severus stand im Rahmen und ließ seinen Blick über die leeren Sitze gleiten.

„Ist hier noch etwas frei?" fragte er leise.

Remus wies mit einem Grinsen auf die Sitze um ihn herum.

„Sieht ganz so aus."

Severus lächelte. Er holte eine kleine Tüte und ein Buch aus seinem Schrankkoffer, bevor er ihn unter die Sitze schob. Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich Remus gegenüber.

„Ich bin Severus Snape", stellte er sich vor und streckte die Hand aus.

Remus fand diese Art der Vorstellung etwas förmlich, aber wenn er sich die Mutter des anderen Jungen ansah, war es nicht verwunderlich. Er schlug ein.

„Remus Lupin."

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein heftiger Schmerz. Verdammt!

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Zwei tiefschwarze Augen betrachteten ihn besorgt. Remus nickte.

„Geht schon."

Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus, fragte aber zu Remus´ Erleichterung nicht weiter. Es kam nur selten vor, dass die Nachwirkungen einer Verwandlung so akut auftraten, aber wenn es vorkam, war es umso heftiger.

Eine Weile betrachteten die beiden die Menge auf dem Bahnsteig, die sich langsam verlief. Schließlich ertönte ein durchdringender Pfiff, und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Severus griff nach der kleinen Tüte, die er aus dem Koffer genommen hatte und öffnete sie.

„Möchtest du?"

In der Tüte befanden sich Schokotoffees und Remus nahm gern eins. Als die Schokolade seine Zunge berührte, musste er ein wohliges Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sie schmeckte herrlich. Severus zog das Buch hervor. Soweit Remus erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um „Hogwarts. Eine Geschichte.", ein Buch, das er in den letzten Tagen förmlich verschlungen hatte.

„Hast du es schon gelesen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab´s mal durchgeblättert. Und du?"

„Genauso."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere Junge jedes Wort in diesem Buch kannte, ebenso wie er selbst. Sie grinsten einander wissend an und Remus hoffte sehr, dass aus ihnen Freunde wurden. Vielleicht hatte Severus sogar nichts dagegen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Schließlich faszinierten sie ihn. Obwohl es natürlich ein himmelweiter Unterschied war von Werwölfen nur fasziniert zu sein oder mit ihnen befreundet sein zu wollen. Aber vielleicht war die Faszination eine gute Ausgangsbasis.

Severus bot ihm ein zweites Toffee an und nahm selbst eines. Dann holte sich auch Remus ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Während der Zug gemächlich seinem Ziel entgegen dampfte, saßen sie da, schauten ab und an auf, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass der andere noch da war und vergruben sich dann wieder in ihren Büchern. Die Tüte mit den Toffees leerte sich langsam, aber stetig.

Plötzlich wurde die Harmonie jäh durch das Scheppern der Abteiltür unterbrochen. Der arrogante Junge vom Bahnsteig kam herein, gefolgt von einem Jungen mit braunen Augen, die hinter einer Brille hervorblitzten, und dem wildesten Haarschopf, den Remus je gesehen hatte. Die Aufmerksamkeit des größeren Jungen richtete sich sofort auf Severus.

„Hier hast du dich also versteckt. Hast wohl geglaubt, ich finde dich nicht."

Severus sah nur kurz auf und wand sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu. Das gefiel dem anderen gar nicht. „He, ich rede mit dir!"

Er riss Severus das Buch aus der Hand und schleuderte es in eine Ecke. Eine Seite löste sich und flatterte über die Sitze. Severus stand auf.

„Was willst du überhaupt?"

Remus fand ihn ziemlich mutig, denn der andere Junge war ein ganzes Stück größer als Severus, und er war nicht allein. Doch Severus stand aufrecht und sah seinem Herausforderer ruhig in die Augen. Das beeindruckte diesen allerdings gar nicht.

„Hat deine Mutti dir nicht beigebracht dich in Gegenwart von höherentwickelten Lebewesen zu benehmen?"

„Ich sehe keine höherentwickelten Lebewesen" gab Severus zurück.

Die Augen des anderen verengten sich.

„Ich sehe, du brauchst eine kleine Lektion."

Schnell wie der Blitz zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Severus wurde gegen die Waggondecke geschleudert.

„Oops."

Der Junge mit der Brille kicherte.

„Lass´ mich runter!"

Severus war wütend, aber Remus feinem Gehör entging der Hauch von Panik in seiner Stimme nicht. „Sag´ bitte."

Die beiden Jungen amüsierten sich köstlich. Der Junge mit dem Zauberstab ließ Severus immer wieder gegen die Waggondecke knallen. Remus nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

Die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt an. Dabei verlor der größere die Kontrolle über seinen Zauber und Severus fiel von der Decke zwischen die Sitze. Es gab ein leises knackendes Geräusch, als Severus´ Arm auf einem Sitz aufschlug. Die beiden Jungen ignorierten ihn, denn ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf Remus gerichtet, der nervös schluckte.

„Du solltest dir deine Gesellschaft in Zukunft besser aussuchen", sagte der Junge, der den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand hielt und den sitzenden Remus weit überragte.

„Du willst dich doch nicht mit solchen Verlierern abgeben, oder?", legte der Junge mit der Brille nach, „Oder kennt ihr euch schon länger?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Severus und er kannten sich schließlich erst seit einigen Stunden.

„Bei uns ist noch etwas frei", sagte der Junge mit dem Zauberstab.

Sein Freund mit der Brille nickte. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, und Remus´ Schrankkoffer schwebte neben dem größeren Jungen. Er verließ mit ihm das Abteil. Der Junge mit der Brille packte Remus am Arm und bevor sich der junge Werwolf versah, wurde er aus dem Abteil gezogen, allerdings nicht ohne dass sein „Entführer" dem regungslos am Boden liegenden Severus noch einen kräftigen Tritt zwischen die Rippen gab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jetzt habt ihr noch ein Kapitel vor euch und dann habt ihr´s geschafft.

Denjenigen, von euch, die auch meine Geschichte „Frühlingsgefühle" lesen, möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich diese Fanfiction nicht vergessen habe. Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas länger, und ich wollte erst den „Anfang" fertig schreiben. „Frühlingsgefühle" wird aber auf jeden Fall bald upgedatet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, der Plot gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Grazyna: Thanks for your review. Unfortunately I couldn´t read it, because I don´t know Czech (it´s Czech, isn´t it). So please write in German or English next time. Thank you.

gwiwileth: Danke für deine Treue. Dies ist leider das letzte Kapitel. Sollte es noch ein Sequel geben, wird es von Lucius und Severus handeln, sowie davon, warum Severus ein Todesser geworden ist.

**4. Gryffindor oder Slytherin?**

Als die Jungen das Abteil mit Remus verlassen hatten, öffnete Severus langsam die Augen und richtete sich auf. Durch seinen linken Arm schoss ein höllischer Schmerz. So wie es sich anfühlte, war er gebrochen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle. Er konzentrierte sich, so wie sein Großvater es ihm beigebracht hatte. Seine Hand wurde warm, und er spürte wie die heilende Magie durch die Bruchstelle strömte. Nach ein paar Minuten knackte es leise, und er konnte den Arm wieder bewegen. Er war noch ein bisschen steif, aber das würde sich in ein paar Stunden geben.

Dafür war er körperlich erschöpft. Langsam zog er sich auf den Sitz. Sein Großvater hatte ihn gewarnt, dass ihn diese zauberstablose Magie, er nannte es Intentionsmagie, da sie allein dem Willen des Zauberers gehorchte, ohne eines bestimmten Zauberspruches zu bedürfen, ein Talent, das die Princes als einzige Familie weltweit besaßen, in jungen Jahren sehr schwächen würde. Erst wenn Severus älter würde, würde er diese Magie ohne großen Kraftverlust einsetzen können. Natürlich hatte er es nicht versäumt ihn eindringlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass er diese Magie niemals dazu einsetzen durfte, um anderen zu schaden.

„Die Princes haben schon zu viel Leid über die magischen Welt gebracht." Blah, blah.

Dabei war es nicht _er_ gewesen, der ohne ersichtlichen Grund jemand anderen beleidigt und verhext hatte. Er verstand dieses Verhalten nicht. Sicher, seine Eltern gingen nicht gerade liebevoll mit ihm um, aber schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass seine Schwester von einem Werwolf angefallen und getötet worden war. Schließlich hatte _er_ unbedingt im Wald spielen wollen.

Aber diesen Jungen hatte er auf dem Bahnsteig zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte das Buch ein. Es war, wie alle seine Schulsachen, gebraucht – und jetzt beschädigt. Er legte die abgetrennte Seite an die Stelle, an die sie gehörte und packte das Buch ein. Die Lust am Lesen war ihm vergangen. Er fragte sich, ob Remus noch einmal zurück kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich ließen ihn die anderen nicht. Vielleicht konnten sie ja in Hogwarts eine Freundschaft aufbauen. Wenn er noch mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, nach dieser Blamage. Severus war sich sehr mutig vorgekommen, als er sich dem anderen Jungen entgegengestellt hatte. Er ging Streitereien normalerweise aus dem Weg, aber der andere hatte ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen und vor Remus hatte er sich nicht herumstoßen lassen wollen. Leider war die ganze Aktion nach hinten losgegangen. Remus fand ihn bestimmt nur noch peinlich. Andererseits hatte sich der dunkelblonde Junge für ihn eingesetzt.

Hätte er nicht die Konzentration seines Angreifers gestört, hätte dieser ihn wahrscheinlich den Rest der Zugfahrt an der Decke hängen lassen.

Severus hatte nie Freunde in seinem Alter gehabt. In der Nachbarschaft lebten keine Kinder in seinem Alter und darüber hinaus hatten seine Eltern ohnehin keinen Kontakt zu den wenigen Menschen, die noch in ihrer Straße lebten. In der Schule, die er bisher besucht hatte, war er durch seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und seine stille Art schnell zum Außenseiter geworden. Er galt als seltsam. Die Zurückgezogenheit seiner Eltern hatten diesen Eindruck noch gefördert. Keiner seiner früheren Klassenkameraden hätte sich jemals mit ihm hingesetzt, Bücher gelesen und seine Lieblingstoffees gegessen. Ihnen war es entweder gleichgültig gewesen, wenn jemand Severus ärgerte, oder sie hatten sich an dem „Spaß" beteiligt. Remus hatte nichts dergleichen getan, sondern sich für ihn eingesetzt. Ein schwaches Lächeln leuchtete über Severus´ Gesicht. Remus hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt.

Er lehnte sich zurück und verbrachte den Rest der Zugfahrt damit, aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Remus kam nicht wieder.

Als es zu dunkeln begann, fuhr der Zug in einen kleinen Bahnhof ein. Severus räumte seine Sachen zusammen und stieg aus. Er hielt Ausschau nach den beiden Jungen, die ihn verhext hatten und fand sie ungefähr 20 Meter von sich entfernt. Remus war in dem Gedränge nicht zu erkennen. Severus senkte den Kopf und ließ sich von der Menge treiben. Plötzlich stieß er gegen etwas Solides.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch", dröhnte es hoch über ihm.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zwei schwarze Augen, die ihn freundlich aus einem Wald von Haaren hervor anfunkelten. Severus schluckte. Er hatte noch nie einen so großen Menschen gesehen. Das muss ein Riese sein, dachte er. Eine Hand , die so groß war wie eine Schaufel, strich ihm leicht über den Kopf und eines der Augen zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann hob der Riese die Laterne, die er in der anderen Hand hielt hoch über seinen Kopf.

„Erstklässler, hierher!"

Nun sah Severus auch Remus wieder. Er stand eingezwängt zwischen den beiden anderen Jungen aus dem Zug, die Severus hämisch angrinsten. Severus wand den Blick ab. Plötzlich trat ihm jemand auf den Fuß. Er wirbelte herum und blickte in zwei strahlend grüne Augen. Sie gehörten dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das am Bahnsteig so liebevoll von seinen Eltern verabschiedet worden war.

„Tschuldigung", sagte sie leise und lächelte nervös.

Severus nickte nur.

Der Riese marschierte los und die Erstklässler folgten ihm, wie Küken einer überdimensionierten Mutter. Er führte sie zu einem See, auf dem viele kleine Boote schwammen. Zu Severus gesellten sich das rothaarige Mädchen, ein blondes Mädchen mit Brille und ein dunkelhaariger rundlicher Junge. Die Jungen aus dem Zug zerrten Remus mit in ihr Boot. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, stießen die Boote ab und glitten lautlos über den See. Am anderen Ufer erhob sich in hell erleuchtetes Schloss über die Wasserfläche. Severus staunte. Hogwarts war noch imposanter als auf den Bildern. Hier würde er in den nächsten Jahren zur Schule gehen. Er ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Hogwarts einmal mehr als nur eine Schule sein würde, dass dieses Schloss sein Zuhause, seine Zuflucht sein und er selbst einmal über dieses Gebäude mit seinen Ländereien als Schulleiter herrschen würde. Im Moment war er nur ein elfjähriger Junge, der einfach nur beeindruckt von seiner neuen Schule war.

„Wow", wisperte der Junge neben ihm.

Severus konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Aus den Booten wurden sie zum Schloss hochgescheucht und in einen kleinen Raum geschickt. Dort erwartete sie bereits eine streng aussehende Frau. Ihr schwarzes Haar wurde in einem straffen Knoten zusammengehalten und ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich in jeden einzelnen der Neuankömmlinge. Severus schluckte. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, wie immer, wenn er nervös war.

_Reiß´ dich_ _zusammen_, dachte er, _reiß´ dich zusammen_. Es fehlte noch, dass er begann zu hyperventilieren.

Die beiden Jungen aus dem Zug grinsten schon wieder hämisch zu ihm hinüber. Severus konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, die sich zu seiner großen Erleichterung langsam wieder normalisierte.

„Ich bin Professor McGonagall und heiße Sie in Hogwarts willkommen. Sie werden gleich durch diese Tür in die Große Halle gehen und euch zu euren Schulkameraden setzen. Vorher werden Sie allerdings einem Haus zugeordnet. Es gibt Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor. In den nächsten 7 Jahren wird Ihr Haus Ihre Familie sein. Sie werden in Ihren Häusern zum Unterricht gehen, in den Gemeinschaftsräumen leben und natürlich Ihre Quidditchmannschaft unterstützen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über ihre scharfen Züge.

„Durch gute Leistungen können Sie Punkte für Ihr Haus gewinnen, durch Fehlverhalten verlieren Sie Punkte. Am Ende des Jahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal."

Sie blickte in die Runde. Dann wand sie sich um und führte die Erstklässler durch die Flügeltüren in die Große Halle. Dort saßen an 4 langen Tischen die restlichen Schüler in ihren schwarzen Roben und betrachteten die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam. Professor McGonagall führte sie zu einem großen Podium, auf dem ein Hocker mit einem alten Hut stand. Auf dem Weg dahin war Severus fast in ein Mädchen hineingerannt, dass plötzlich stehen geblieben war, um die verzauberte Decke zu betrachten. _Eingerichtet von Cedric Chichester im 15. Jahrhundert_, erinnerte sich Severus.

Hinter dem Podest stand ein langer Tisch, in dessen Mitte ein alter Mann mit einem langen grauen Bart und langen grauen Haaren saß. Er trug eine scharlachrote Robe, auf der goldene Sterne funkelten. Er musterte jeden neuen Schüler eindringlich mit seinen blauen Augen. Als sein Blick bei Severus ankam, spürte dieser die Macht, die von dem Zauberer ausging, aber er wich nicht aus, sondern erwiderte den Blick hochaufgerichtet und mit ruhigen Atem. Die blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht - überrascht und interessiert.

Der Hut begann zu singen. Irgendein Lied in dem er die Qualitäten der einzelnen Häuser pries: Hufflepuff – Treue, Ravenclaw – Intelligenz, Gryffindor – Mut, Slytherin – Listigkeit. Severus fand Ravenclaw sehr verlockend. Für Gryffindor fühlte er sich nicht mutig genug – und listig? Er glaubte nicht, dass er besonders listig war. Also kam Slytherin nicht in Frage. Und Hufflepuff? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht in dieses Haus kommen würde. Mal sehen.

McGonagall hatte bereits angefangen Namen vorzulesen. Bannet, Theodor wurde gerade nach Ravenclaw geschickt.

„Black, Sirius."

Der Junge, der ihn im Zug verflucht hatte, stieg die Stufen empor und setzte den Hut auf. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann öffnete sich die Hutkrempe.

„Gryffindor!"

Das Gesicht unter dem Hut wirkte wie erstarrt. Verunsichert huschten die dunkelblauen Augen von einem zum anderen. Severus sah, wie der Junge mit der Brille ihn breit angrinste. Black erwiderte das Grinsen und sprang vom Stuhl, um sich zu den jubelnden Gryffindors zu setzen. Wenn Severus nach Gryffindor kam, würde er sich mit Black auseinandersetzen müssen. Vielleicht kam er ja doch nach Ravenclaw.

McGonagall las weiter. Severus erfuhr, dass das rothaarige Mädchen Lily Evans hieß. Sie kam nach Ravenclaw, und Severus hoffte jetzt wirklich ebenfalls in dieses Haus eingeteilt zu werden.

„Longbottom, Frank"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge aus Severus´ Boot bestieg das Podest und verließ es als Hufflepuff wieder.

„Lupin, Remus"

Remus stieg langsam die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich. Severus hielt gespannt die Luft an.

„Gryffindor!"

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte immer noch in das gleiche Haus kommen wie Remus, Black hin oder her. Allerdings wollte er nicht, dass Black ihn vor aller Augen lächerlich machte. Remus lächelte ihm scheu zu, als er das Podium verließ, und ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Severus auf. Wenn Remus zu ihm hielt, dann würde er auch Black überstehen. Diese Euphorie bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer, als Black besitzergreifend den Arm um Remus legte und sofort auf ihn einredete. Remus warf Severus einen hilflosen Blick zu, der auch Blacks Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht und machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung, als würde er einen Zauberstab schwingen. Severus schwante nichts Gutes.

Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Verteilung.

„Pettigrew, Peter."

„Gryffindor!"

„Potter, James."

Der Junge mit der Brille stieg breit grinsend auf das Podest. Der Hut hatte kaum das wilde Haar berührt, als er auch schon verkündete, dass auch der zweite Teil von Severus´ unangenehmer Zugbekanntschaft nach Gryffindor kam. Er klatschte Black ab und setzte sich auf Remus´ andere Seite. Dann grinste er Severus hämisch an.

Dessen Mut sank. Gegen Black hätte er vielleicht noch bestehen könne, aber gegen Black _und_ Potter? Dazu würde er Magie einsetzen müssen, etwas, was seine Mutter ihm streng verboten hatte.

„Du darfst niemals, _niemals_ Magie gegen Menschen einsetzen", hatte sie ihm eingebleut „Wir Princes haben schließlich schon genug Leid ..." und so weiter und so weiter.

Außerdem schien Remus nicht besonders viel gegen die Gesellschaft der beiden zu haben. Wenn er in ein anderes Haus kam, konnte er den beiden eher aus dem Weg gehen, und vielleicht trotzdem mit Remus Freundschaft schließen.

„Snape, Severus."

Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg er die Stufen hinauf. Das letzte, was er sah, waren die Mienen von Potter und Black. Dann senkte sich der Hut auf ihn hinab und nahm ihm die Sicht.

„Ah, wen haben wir denn da?"

Severus fuhr zusammen. Nirgendwo stand geschrieben, dass der Hut mit dem einzuteilenden Schüler _sprach_, und auch seine Mutter hatte es mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Der Hut lachte leise.

„Ich sehe viel Grips in dir, viel Potential. Du könntest in jedem Haus groß werden, aber wo stecke ich dich hin?"

_Nicht nach Gryffindor_, dachte Severus.

„Nicht Gryffindor?"

Der Hut konnte anscheinend nicht nur sprechen, sondern auch Gedanken lesen.

„Warum nicht? Du hast alles, was man in diesem Haus braucht: Mut, Köpfchen, Herz."

Im Moment fühlte sich Severus nicht besonders mutig.

_Black und Potter werden mich fertig machen_.

„Ah, ich sehe, du liebst die Herausforderung."

_Was?_

„Nun, dann ist es ... Slytherin!"

Am Slytherintisch brach Jubel aus. Severus kletterte die Stufen hinunter und wollte sich gerade zu den anderen Erstklässlern setzen, als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Ein blasser Junge mit sturmgrauen Augen in einem spitzen Gesicht und weißblonden Haaren, der ein paar Jahre älter als er zu sein schien, betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er winkte Severus zu sich. Der Jüngere näherte sich ihm verwundert. Er bemerkte das silberne „V" auf grünem Grund und seine Verwunderung wich einer leichten Nervosität.

Was konnte der Junge von ihm wollen?

„Mach´ mal Platz, Goyle!" fuhr dieser einen massigen Jungen neben sich an.

Dann wand er sich wieder Severus zu.

„Setz´ dich."

Er wies auf den leeren Platz neben sich und Severus setzte sich.

„Deine Mutter ist eine geborene Prince, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte zögernd. Der Blick der grauen Augen musterte ihn abermals von oben bis untern, um sich dann in Severus´ Augen zu bohren. Der Junge schien etwas zu suchen. Schließlich entspannte er sich und ein Lächeln umspielte seine sinnlichen Lippen.

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy."

Severus starrte auf die elegante Hand, die sich ihm entgegen streckte. Er warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo Remus sich gerade köstlich über etwas amüsierte, das Potter erzählte. Er drehte den Kopf und traf wieder auf die grauen Augen, die ihn gespannt betrachteten. Severus atmete tief durch und ergriff die Hand. Das Lächeln auf Lucius´ Gesicht wurde zu einem Strahlen, das sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte.

„Willkommen bei den Schlangen."

**Ende (oder der Anfang?)**


End file.
